That Valentine s Day
by tialdari
Summary: Late Valentine s Day? Dean gets home only to find his brother and angel on the floor in Bobby s kitchen. Baking.


**_Originally written for my lovely friend Yas for the Valentine´s Day. I know it´s a bit late to upload but I want to share it with others._**

**_Sorry for late Valentine´s Day ^^_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Before Dean could fully close the front door at Bobby´s house he could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. It was Sam´s laugh but he could swear Cas´ too. The hunter smiled and stepped further.

"What the hell.." were the first words that went through Dean´s mind when he saw those two in Bobby´s kitchen. Well, what remained of it. The kitchen counter was covered in flour and there was some sticky yellow thick mess dropping from the ceiling. Also there were a lot of empty bottles of liquor. Dean was eyeing them curiously and he was sure that Bobby will kill them for emptying his store.

Dean was happy that the two most precious things in his life were getting along so well. He was a bit worried when he came out to Sam but Sam only smiled and "well, it took you some time, Dean." They were all living at Bobby´s since they felt as home here. And deep down he knew that Bobby was content with that too even if he did snap at him and Cas for being loud sometimes. But they were his boys, after all.

Sam and Cas were sitting down on the floor and they both were staring at something before them. A black weak smoke was rising from it. And both of them were covered in flour. Even their heads were white. Sam was being really loud with his giggling while Castiel was quietly laughing and nodding at whatever Sam had said.

"Uh,guys?" Dean asked. Both of them turned their heads after the voice and stared at him.

"Oi, Dean! We were cooking look. Hic! Hahaa… and look dat Cas´ hair," Sam was laughing again.

"Hello, Dean," the angel greeted him as always in that gruff voice of his but there was also a tiny smile on his lips. Dean smiled at him and maybe he would frown at his shirt covered in flour if Castiel wouldn´t be so damn cute looking in it. And he just didn´t think that. Nope.

"I.. we were trying to cook something with Sam but.." Cas nervously looked around the kitchen once he stood up. Dean chuckled.

"Why, Cas?" he stepped closer to his angel and wrapped his arms around him. Cas sighed and leaned into the touch.

"It´s Valentine today, Dean and I thought maybe I should give you a present. I wanted to bake a special pie for you because," Dean ruffled angel´s hair, " I know you love them. But I didn´t know how to bake so I asked Sam to help an.." but Cas didn´t finish his words because he was interrupted by the sudden kiss from the hunter.

When they pulled from each other, Dean´s forehead was resting against Castiel´s. From the corner of his eye Dean raised a brow at Sam who in the background was suspiciously quiet. He was sprawled on the floor and quietly snoring.

"Cas, what did you two do?" Castiel suddenly sneezed but soon started to talk.

"We have tried to bake it three times but it never worked as it should. We then decided it would be a waste of liquor so we drank it," Castiel was talking too much, Dean noticed. It always had this side effect on Cas. He may not get drunk but he was babbling too much so Dean decided to kiss him again to shut him up. That always worked.

After some minutes their kissing was getting more needy, more passionate. Soon Dean was moving them to the kitchen counter and when Cas hit the counter, he growled.

"Let´s move this to our bedroom so I can properly thank you for that pie, Cas. And celebrate this Valentine thing, shall we?"

The angel wordlessly nodded and leaned to kiss Dean again. The hunter obeyed more than happily and returned the kiss. He pushed Castiel up so he was sitting on the counter.

"Wrap your legs around me, babe," and Castiel did. He wrapped his legs around Dean´s bulky waist and he let himself be carried to their bedroom. Till they got there they have bumped a few things down.

A few hours later ~

"My kitchen! What ya damn idjits were doing here?!" Bobby was throwing a shocked look around in his kitchen. When he stepped into the room he found a lightly snoring Sam on the floor.

"Ya drunk idjit," Bobby sighed but there was a weak smile playing at the corners of his mouth. That was until something yellow and sticky dropped down on his baseball hat.


End file.
